1. Field
The following description relates to an operation method of a coordinator and a node to support a block acknowledgement (ACK) scheme and a link adaptation for a multi-rate transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of applications that perform a variety of functions, connections between sensor devices and portable digital devices such as a smartphone are to increase. Also, the appearance of various sensor devices requires a support for a variety of data transmission ranging from an application to transmit a small amount of data, such as a temperature sensor, to an application to transmit a large amount of data such as an electrocardiogram (ECG) sensor or an accelerometer sensor. Here, a small amount of data may be a few bytes of data having intermittent intervals corresponding to a few seconds to a few minutes and a large amount of data may be hundreds of bytes of data having a short interval corresponding to a few ms.
An Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.15.4 technology relates to a wireless technology developed to support communication between sensor nodes and is developed mainly for an application that receives intermittently occurring data. Accordingly, the IEEE 802.15.4 technology is not optimized to support communication using a relatively high data rate and cannot support a multi-rate capability function of supporting various rates.